


My Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My dream. The dream I had the night of February 14th, 2020.





	My Dream

My dream started with me staring into the night sky, everything looking completely fine until I noticed it. 

The face was like none I'd ever seen before, but ultimately grotesque all the same.

The shade of the visible parts were the darkest salmon color, fading into shiny pink bits the hint at possible muscle tissue. It seemed to be completely unattached from everything, however there seemed to be some kind of aura around it. Or rather, some kind of radiation. It completely replaced the moon, the only light coming from its blood red radiation and the stars glowing ever bright. 

Its eyes... Oh god... Its eyes... They were the blackest of black. Perfect circles of nothingness that faded on the face. Its mouth was the same - a never ending void that seemed to suck you in without hesitation. 

The thing... It smiled at me. It peered down at me from the sky and grinned the widest grin I'd ever seen in my life.

I was paralyzed until she came. I'm not sure who she was, and I know for a fact that I'd never seen her before, but she placed a hand on my shoulder. She turned me around, picked me up, and laid me forcefully on my bed. The room was almost pitch black and the curtains on my windows remained drawn. They weren't large enough to cover the window anyway. 

She tucked me into the sheets as the feeling of panic rose in my chest. And then she started to walk away, obviously more focused on something else. Escaping? Maybe. Preparation? Definitely. Her posture said it all. She was preparing to leave me behind, alone with that awful face. 

"No! Don't leave me here! Please!" I screamed to her, pleading for her to take me with her.

The face was silent.

She turned around ever so slowly, a fierce expression on her face.

"We can't take you with us. Not unless you're prepared."

Her voice was like the clearest, most beautiful french horn. She sounded like she had a handle on this situation.

"Prepared for what?! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me here alone!" I begged her, tears forming in my eyes.

She turned away without a word, so I scrambled out of the sheets. That face was still peering down at me.I followed her out of my room a down the stairs, where there was visible light. 

Another girl, a friend of hers I assumed, was readying food, water and other things. But she was also readying bikes. For some reason, mine was pulled out. It's like they expected me to come with them.

"Please! I don't want to be left here alone! Please don't go without me! Please!" I was still crying as I blubbered out those words. 

The second girl nodded to me and tossed me a bag. She looked over to my bike and nodded her head at it. She then turned back to getting supplies, but what she said was clear. 

'Get on.'

I obeyed her orders.

It only then occurred to me that I was wearing shorts and a hoodie, and it was about 10° outside.

...

The dream then cut to some kind of cafeteria. It looked exactly like the one I had at my elementary school, with rows of tables on the right and a few more on the left. What's special about the left is that it was made to serve food. It also had a hallway leading to the rest of the school. The cafeteria was full of people with weapons and such. It gave the feeling of a military base, but it also gave the feeling of safety. I was happy to be here. I felt safe. There was no face, no darkness, no fear. There was just us. 

We conversed for a while, giving me the chance to meet some people there. Few were recognizable, but the rest I'd never seen before. 

That was until a boy walked up to me with my old sketchbook. It struck me as confusing, as I was sure I had never been with these people before - so why in the world would they have any old sketchbook?I shook it off. They seemed to be the established military in the area, assuming that this was like an apocalypse. It was believable, considering that face, but it was unlike any apocalypse I had ever seen.

...

The scene cut to a rainy night. Thunder and lighting crashed in was seemed to be a city. There were building around me, but most importantly there was a sidewalk. That sidewalk had a drain, like the ones you would see in movies. It was a ledge with an opening leading to some underground sewer system, but what caught my eye was what was coming out of the drain.

Purple vein-like tendrils pulsed as they latched desperately onto the sidewalk. They were carrying something.

I approached it with the girl I had met in my room earlier with a sense of fear so strong it hurt. My hackles were raised and my subconscious was telling me to run. Whatever was there, my body was telling me I didn't want to see it. But I continued.

I leaned down and looked into the drain.

There was my best friend Sam. He was stuck, completely naked, in the drain with those purple tendrils on him. Or rather, in him. They covered his whole body, pulsing as they grotesque crawling motion they did burned into my retinas. I flinched back, ready to scream, but something was telling me that I had to save same, I had to get him out.

His grey skin and thin limbs reached out to me weakly. A look of relief was in his eyes.

"Help me... Please. Serenity, I can't get out on my own."

I nodded, the tears in my eyes blending with the rainwater as my hand reached out to his. I wanted to help him, but I refused to touch those. 

I grasped him hand, as I said one last thing to him, "Are you sure about this...?". My voice was weak as a trembled. I didn't want to hurt him. He was too weak as it was.

"Please, just get me out of here!" He seemed to scream. He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted out. HE WANTED OUT!.

"Make a promise that I'll never regret." I said, a d then pulled. I promised him I would save him with those words. I promised myself I would save him with those words.

He cried out, scaring me. I didn't want to hurt him! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM!

Those tendrils failed. And then he fell.


End file.
